


❄ Merry Christmas Everyone ❄

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dreamwidth, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: “I think this is my favourite song.”





	❄ Merry Christmas Everyone ❄

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the dbh dabble-a-thon found [here](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html); _Conner celebrates the holidays with Hank._
> 
> do they have a wider variety of Christmas music in 2038? don't care, the classics are where it's at 
> 
> originally posted this to my new dreamwidth account but was prompted to post it here too, so ! just a silly lil fic for Christmas aye, hope ya'll enjoy 
> 
> Title from _Merry Christmas Everyone_ by Shakin' Stevens

“I think this is my favourite song.” 

Hank glances over towards Connor, who is sat on the floor beside Sumo, patiently untangling the multicoloured fairylights that are laid out in his lap. Connor has mostly gotten the tangled wires undone, his deft fingers making quick work of the knots. 

Hank smiles; he never had the patience to untangle the bloody things. 

He listens to the song playing from his computer. It’s an older one, a Christmas classic as most would call it. Shakin’ Stevens voice rings out, joyful amidst the bell ringing and background singers  _ ooh _ -ing and repeating the verses. Hank had heard this song multiple times every Christmas throughout his life, and easily considered it one of his favourites too. 

“Yeah?” he says, turning back to continue putting the tree together, adding baubles and other various decorations to the branches, “What makes it your favourite?” 

There’s a pause from Connor’s end as he seems to consider the question. 

“There’s a lot of joy in the song,” Connor says eventually, “it’s very… bouncy. It’s full of…” 

He pauses again, trailing off. Hank looks back over at him and notices Connor has finished untangling the fairylights. 

“Energy?” he quips, grinning. Connor’s LED blinks at the reference and he smiles, bright and warm. 

“Yes,” Connor says, standing up. Sumo huffs at being disturbed but otherwise doesn’t complain, shuffling slightly to regain comfort in his position on the floor. He takes no notice of Connor moving to stand beside Hank, offering him the now untangled fairylights to wrap around the tree. 

Hank takes the lights, fiddles with them as he begins to add them to the tree. 

“Cole’s favourite was always  _ Driving Home For Christmas _ ,” he says after a moment. He catches sight of Connor’s LED blink again but his partner doesn’t say anything and waits patiently for him to continue. 

“I asked him why once. Seemed an odd song for a kid to like as a Christmas song.”

Hank smiles to himself, recalling the memory. “He said the song reminded him of me. Said it made him think of me driving back from the station or from a case to get back home in time for Santa to come.” 

When he looks over towards Connor he finds his partner already watching him, a soft expression on his face. There’s warmth in his eyes, in the gentle smile on his lips. It’s not always easy to talk about Cole, about what once was, but Connor’s patient with him, doesn’t ask him to say anything if he doesn’t want to. 

“I used to put it on in the car after that,” he goes on, wrapping the lights around the tree again, “would listen to it as it snowed, would think of him waiting for me at home. I’d think he was probably listening to the song as well, was thinking of me.” 

Hank smiles to himself again, softer this time, his eyes flicking down. He thinks of coming home and opening the door to see Cole looking up from the sofa towards the door, shouting for him as he ran to greet him, Sumo hot on his heels. 

“Made the drive home easier, knowing he was waiting for me and listening to the same song. Made me feel connected to him even when I couldn’t always be there during Christmas.” 

He finishes wrapping the lights around the tree and bends down to shove the plug in the socket. He presses the small button and stands back, taking in the view of the almost finished tree, admiring his and Connor’s handiwork. 

They’re quiet for a moment as they look the tree over, and when Hank feels satisfied with their work he wanders over the box full of decorations and riffles through it, trying to find what he’s looking for. It takes him a second but he finds it, buried at the bottom of the box beneath a mountain of tinsel, and he turns back towards Connor, smile on his face as his partner watches him curiously. 

“D’you wanna do the honours?” he says and holds out his hand, which holds a gold, glitter covered star on a spiral. Connor’s eyes light up when he realises he’s being given the tree topper and he takes it with a smile of his own stretching across his face. 

“Gladly,” he says, and stands on his toes to add the finishing touch to the tree. 

Once Connor places the star atop the tree they stand back together and admire it all in its finished glory. Hank wouldn’t say it’s a picture perfect tree, not the sort you’d see photographed in a magazine or in a shop window, but it’s  _their _ tree, something they created together. The lights blink at them slowly, blues, yellows, greens, and reds, and the baubles are a multitude of assorted colours and designs collected over the years, from white, to gold, to silver, and everything else in between. 

It’s not picture perfect; but it’s perfect to them. 

“I like it,” Connor says, leaning into Hank’s side. He wraps his arm around Connor’s middle instinctively, his hand resting on Connor’s hip. 

“Yeah,” Hank says, watching the blue lights fade into view and Connor’s LED spin blue at his temple, “I like it too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
